1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method and system for providing listener-requested music over a network.
2. Background of the Invention
The Internet has advanced the state of personal and business communications and made access to virtually all types of information fast and simple. An Internet browser computer program (i.e., a browser) is typically all a user needs to communicate with other users over the Internet, and to locate and retrieve information from any of a plurality of Web sites. The browser may utilize certain other application programs to add functionality to the browser. For example, video and audio players may be used in connection with a browser to enable a user to receive and play back video and audio content.
Online radio stations enable a user to listen to the radio using their computer, with the computer operating in much the same manner as a typical radio. The user selects a radio station by causing the browser to navigate to a predetermined Internet address (i.e., url), and the music is either downloaded or streamed to the user's computer and audio player for playback. Radio playback, as just described, does not utilize the processing power of the user's computer to enhance the way music is provided and listened to over the Internet. The user's computer is essentially being used as a high-priced radio. A user may not request a song or alter the delivery of the audio content in any way. Other than selecting a radio station because of the type of music that station plays, the user has no control over the selection of the music content available over the Internet via an on-line radio station.
As the processing power of the computer increases, and as computer and Internet users become more sophisticated and demanding in terms of the type of content available and the manner in which that content is deliverable to and usable (viewed, listened to, etc.) by the user, new methods, devices, and systems for content delivery and playback are necessary. It is thus desirable to provide a method and system for providing music over a network that provides maximal flexibility to the user and utilizes the processing power of the user's computer.